Ask Techno Wizard
An ask blog about a wandering Professor of Arcane Sciences (fancy talk for a magic mechanic). He solves mysteries and fights stuff in the weird parts of Equestria. Usually other ponies. Blog can be found here. History Coming from a small, backwater town in Tenneighsee, the son of a Cherhaykee lawyer and established-family homemaker mother, formerly a Canterlot University tenured professor, Tech's had quite an adventurous life. Something of a Daring Do figure, he has travelled Equestria, defeating monsters, solving mysteries, and flirting with Death more often than one should be comfortable with. (Rumor has it Death flirts back.) A bright, intuitive child, Tech led a very loved and normal life, if a little eccentric and lonely, until about eighteen, when he joined the Equestrian Military. Unable to bear the strain, he ran to the opposite side of the kingdom, finding work in a hydromagical dam for several years after. Living on his own, he made enough money to support himself and save up before managing to be accepted to Canterlot University--and going on to earn a doctorate in Arcane Sciences and a secondary degree in Magical Engineering, and later, successfully apply to be a teacher at the very same university. At 35, after years of scrutiny and trial, he became a tenured professor at Canterlot University. It was sometime after leaving the hydromagical dam though that Tech discovered he had a passion for adventuring... A passion that has not diminished in the following decades. After feeling his career slowly drying up for years, Tech mysteriously left Canterlot University about five years ago, at 53. The reasons remain mostly unknown to this day, but many Canterlotite rumors include disgrace and scandal, somewhat validated by the fact that the good professor, in addition to leaving, gave up almost every worldly good sometime after leaving the University, to disappear into the wind. Canterlot has not seen the professor since. The rest of Equestria though has caught glimpses of him travelling, and those in danger from beast or mystery know that a well-placed message can reach him easily, and he will be at their doorstep shortly after, ready to lend his aid in whatever ails a people. How this happens, no one knows. There are a number of things still unknown about Tech's past--such as the incident with redacted, or the travelling party through the Appleoosa mountains. One more event from when he was still a new explorer has left several ponies M.I.A. ever since. Personality Sardonic, jaded, and not as cynical as one would think (but still cynical), Tech tends to have the demeanor of someone who just woke up from a long, groggy afternoon nap ten minutes ago. He stretches, grunts, blinks, and keeps quiet to uncomfortable degrees on occassion, speaking candidly when needed. But rather than a tired old dog, he is more akin to a sleepy volcano, unmoving until disturbed. Contrary to outward appearances, he is very, very comfortable talking about feelings and emotions, and quite willing to lend a good listening ear, or aid in complicated emotional problems. Tech was one of the more well-liked teachers at Canterlot University among students for a reason. Appreciative of a hard day's work, Tech would easily be at home with the Apple family, bucking apples and pulling carts, doing farmer-ly things for 16 hours until coming home to a cold mug of cider. To many a pony's surprise though, he is equally at home dismantling rocket parts and putting them back together, and explaining how a centrifuge works to average ponies with eloquence and patience. Usually. Despite enjoying double-negatives and frequent use of the word "ain't" and "cattywhumpus," Tech is an avid scholar with an intense mastery of Equestrian language--understanding that in order to say the fewest amount of words possible, you should probably know how to use those words to say precisely and exactly what you mean: laconicism is the word applicable here. As such, he can be charming in his own way, very naturally sounding like a sincere Southern Gentleman--with perhaps an eccentric streak, typical of those in academia. And perhaps not so charming when he spits a loogie or scratches his head with his back hoof. Injury and Weakness Some years ago, Tech seems to have been impaled on something. The lasting injuries essentially ruined one shoulder, making full gallops and uphill slopes difficult now. Cold temperatures also seem to exacerbate the scar tissue, causing the shoulder to freeze and coughing fits to start. Tech also suffers from astygmatism, needing glasses from childhood. While mostly functional without them, he cannot read anything under 20 pt. font without them. Tech's also, uh, old. That hinders things sometimes. He also suffers from redacted Magical Abilties Most of Tech's magic revolves around engineering: mundane spells are akin to things found in a handyman's belt, such as flashlight spells, screwdriver telekinesis, wrenching telekinesis, etc., while more advanced spells often deal with underlying structures and problems--such as being able to "see" magic flows, hencing being able to find where they start, stop, bottleneck, and more; things a mechanical engineer would be concerned with. Tech also seems to have knowledge of runes and magical symbolism. The extent of this knowledge is unknown. Revealed in stories on the modblog, Tech has a mastery of basic unicorn abilities, as well as more esoteric abilities, such as element control and temperature changing. Tech, being a former university professor with access to arcane tomes and advanced knowledge of magic, and perhaps more importantly, how magic works, is a unicorn with a very, very wide breadth of magic from years of study, excelling in one or two fields. Ironically, healing and bodily magic are two areas he never studied, and has no skill in. Might've been handy out in the field, huh? Blog Events Asked to help a small village with a monster problem, Tech approached the castle, only to find the monster... and some dark histories hidden in the walls. The monster, actually a relatively young child named Magnum Opus, suffered years of abuse, but with Tech's help, has now found a home in Ponyville, being cared for by Fluttershy and slowly introduced to the townfolk. Improvement has been steady. Characters Canon to Ask Techno Wizard Merriweather Former field partner, Merriweather is currently, kindly, housing Tech in her home in Ponyville; for the winter, at least. At once as friendly as an old married couple and ludicrously in-sync, these are formidable defenders, combining Tech's vast knowledge of the arcane with Merriweather's unfair sturdiness makes for a nearly unstoppable force. Most of the time though, the Merriweather can be found giving him the stink eye for possibly causing collateral damage with her son and overall being the worst and best influence one could have on Meadowlark. Rusty Nail Former academic colleague and current I'm-not-bitter-at-all-about-Canterlot-University friends, Tech can almost undoubtedly be found here, cradling a drink and making terrible sciencedad jokes. Shai Ni A new friend in Ponyville, the two seem to have taken a shine to each other... Wordsmith Likes the jolly fellow, and the fact that he can get a tankard for cheap. Happy to entertain the young writer with his stories. Wordsmith is likely unaware that his "embellishments" are entirely and wholly true. Sandy Shores Young, innocent, a goober, Sandy is everything Tech remembers of himself when he was the lad's age. Both friend and unofficial mentor, he takes a delight in taking harmless pranks out on the boy, but will just as quickly defend Sandy--and Sandy's innocence. He is more than happy to lend strength to the kid's optimism, and help it thrive--perhaps, maybe, to help him battle his own pessimism. Mystic Omen A young medium he met during a very brief trip to the Crystal Empire. He hasn't seen her in ages, but found her pouty lips irresistable, lodging her a firm place in his heart. Alton Has not been featured, but exists in the same universe. Ickle Muse Former temporary teacher during her summer trips to Canterlot University. Adamant and Westwood Does not like them or their existence on principle. Has likely clashed with them at least once or twice, but has not actually crossed any boundaries (yet) with the Night Guards. Dolly Met Dolly briefly on his travels. He had a simply delightful tea party. Dolly does not remember him. Professor Smirk Likely has interacted at least once with him. Thinks he might be able to see the stick up Smirk's butt through his mouth. Does not like Smirk and wishes they'd just give him a cushy job in the University Library rather than teaching students. Has not seen him in at least five years. Desert Eagle Debateable whether or not he has met with Deagle yet. Likely not, as poor Deagle would have had a heart attack already just being around him and his... lack of reverence for ancient antiquities. Prosecutie Has not interacted, but canons are compatible. Would likely appreciate what Prosecutie does--having had a lawyer for a father, himself. Mr. Teabiscuits Some jerky librarian he hates. Rainbow Sky Cheery gal he has taken a shine to and enjoys her friendship. Happy to answer her endless questions about his adventures, and appreciates the emotional support she gives him. Calliope A mermare he might just have a history with. Pelagosa ?????? 'Please note that just because a character is canon to Tech's blog, that doesn't mean their canon is! To put it this way, whatever shows up on Tech's blog is canon, but whatever shows up on their blog isn't necessarily canon to Tech's! ' Category:OC Category:Ask blog